1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to computer application programs and in particular to graphical user interface (GUI) applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and system for setting alert thresholds within a GUI in the context of a real-time dashboard chart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer application programs often use a graphical user interface (GUI) to provide output data to a user in a graphical format, such as a line graph or a bar graph. Application programs may also enable a user to set one or more event thresholds within a GUI. As utilized herein, an event threshold refers to a data value that defines a boundary level (e.g., a minimum or a maximum) for a set of input data. Applications typically perform one or more pre-defined functions when input data values are outside an acceptable range defined by one or more event thresholds. For example, an application may generate an email notification when a stock price rises above or falls below a specified value. Similarly, an application may perform an automated hardware shutdown when the temperature of a central processing unit (CPU) rises above a pre-defined level. Also, an application may generate a problem notification when performance metrics of a database system exceed or fall below acceptable levels.
Conventional application programs enable users to adjust (i.e., calibrate) event thresholds to local and/or normative values. However, the calibration of event thresholds typically requires extensive analysis of local data requirements over an extended period of time. Event threshold calibration can therefore be a laborious and error-prone process. Novice users are often unfamiliar with local data values and are thus unable to define meaningful event thresholds.